Can I?
by lovesolife
Summary: Ittoki has always been blushing about Syo lately. What can he do to make Syo love him back?


Can I?

"Ittoki-kun?"

"Yea?"

"Did you ever love anyone?"

Syo looked at Ittoki blankly. He really wanted to know who Ittoki loved!

"I-I don't _think_ I've ever been in love, but-"

"What about boys?" Syo asked quickly. He lifted his cyanic-blue eyes and his blonde hair to face the shocked red head.

"B-boys?"

"Yes."

Ittoki stood shocked. Then he remembered. He has always been blushing lately about Syo. His blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, stylish clothes…everything basically. He dreaded telling him this; he feared it might break his relationship with him. But now, he was standing here, right in front of him, asking him which boy loved!

"S-Syo…" Ittoki looked down. Then he looked up again. He sighed.

"Who is he?"

Ittoki couldn't stand it anymore. He went closer to Syo…slowly, slowly…then, suddenly…

"I-Ittoki-kun!"

Ittoki had pinned Syo to the ground and Syo was now laying full length on the floor with Ittoki above him, looking down at him. It was an embarrassing state to be in…with Syo's light pink shirt facing Ittoki's plain red one. Also, Syo's white pants and Ittoki's brown ones…really embarrassing. Syo blushed.

"I love you."

Ittoki didn't need to go further. Slowly, slowly, Syo put his hand on Ittoki's back, gently stroking it. Then his hand went down…to the end of Ittoki's shirt, took hold of it, and pulled it up, trembling with the fact that he was touching Ittoki's skin.

And about Ittoki, well, he was blushing as red as his hair.

"S-Syo…please, I-uh…"

"Relax, Ittoki…I won't hurt you," Syo whispered.

And by that Ittoki couldn't relax. Syo was touching him so, so…gently. Wait. Wait a second. What was he doing now? Ittoki looked at him with a maroon-red face.

"Oh, don't think negative about me, I'm just a little perverted, that's all," Syo said while slowly pulling down Ittoki's pants.

"Syo…I…no, please. No-wait…Syo…"

"Ittoki…I hate you…" Syo blushed. He pulled Ittoki's pants lower.

As Ittoki was beginning to have the look of astonishment on his face, he didn't have the time to continue it. As the door opened, they quickly scrambled to the chairs.

Shibuya looked at them and smiled. "Have you guys seen Haruka?"

Syo shook his head while Ittoki nervously said, "I-uh…saw her going to the other room beside us."

"Oh really? Thanks a bunch, Ikki!"

"N-no problem."

She left.

Then Ittoki's mind returned to him. I hate you? What? Was he really not attractive enough for Syo? Of course not! His red hair, red eyes, not soft skin, unstylish clothes…what could be worse? He sighed. Life is hard.

He looked at Syo. Syo was looking at his nails. So he had painted them blue this time. Cool boy. Syo looked at Ittoki. They both blushed and looked away. How Ittoki wished to be in that position with Syo again. But Syo hated him. He'll have to shut his mouth and stay in his place.

Syo stood up. "I'm going."

He looked at Ittoki. Ittoki was giving him the face of 'please stay'. He turned.

"No, wait. Syo."

Ittoki stood up. He took a step forward, now facing Syo. He didn't care if Syo hated him. His hand went closer to Syo's. He held Syo's pale, trembling hand. He slowly went closer to Syo. He closed his bright red eyes. And when he was just inches away from Syo, Syo smiled. He raised his right leg and with all his might, kicked Ittoki.

Ittoki opened his eyes to find himself on the ground. Ow, that hurt. Syo blushed.

"Don't touch me, filthy boy. I said I hate you. Go away." Syo said.

"Y-you were the one to ask me which boy I liked!"

"That doesn't mean you have the right to touch my hand and be so close to me!"

"But I love you!"

"SHUT UP!"

Syo stormed out of the room. Ittoki stared at his golden blonde hair.

"God! Am I crazy? Can't believe I angered him!"

He looked at the floor and blushed.

'His presence was adorable,' he thought. His eyes reddened. He wiped them and put his hand on his mouth.

"I really love him!" he cried. Tears were beginning to come out of his eyes. "I-I love you, Syo-kun!"

But all that time, Syo just stood behind the door, heart aching. He really loved Ittoki back. And now because of him, Ittoki was crying! He slowly opened the door.

Ittoki looked up, startled. Now Syo's eyes were becoming teary. He came forward to Ittoki and bent.

"I'm so sorry, Ittoki. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to make you cry." Here one tear fell down his face. "I'm so sorry, Ittoki-kun!"

Ittoki smiled. He put his hand on Syo's face.

"Don't cry, Syo. It's okay now."

Syo looked at him. He closed his eyes and went closer to Ittoki.

"S-Syo…" Ittoki blushed. He closed his crimson eyes.

Their lips touched and both laid a kiss on the other. After a few seconds, they parted.

Syo's sparkly blue eyes looked at Ittoki's blood-red ones. Syo's cheeks became pink and Ittoki's became red.

"I love you, Ittoki-kun."


End file.
